


how time and birthdays change

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and angst but only like a line or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: A quick view of Cloud Strife's birthdays over the years.Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 2: Celebration, Prompt: Birthday
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	how time and birthdays change

Cloud is use to small, quiet birthdays, just him and his Ma with all his favorites and a present or two that Cloud held dear for years  _ (because they were either items that he knew his Ma spent a lot of time and effort making or spent money on that could have been spent on more important things) _ .  Tifa would join in sometimes, but after the cliff incident, he never saw her anymore, her father always watching him, waiting for him to blame him for something else or fall out of the  imaginary lines he had created without telling Cloud. 

When he enlisted into Shinra, he barely gave his birthday a passing thought because it wasn’t like he had anyone to celebrate it with anymore.

When Zack found out  _ (on his birthday no less) _ , he damn near gave Cloud whiplash, pulling him out the door to a hole in the wall restaurant, singing horribly off key, Cloud nearly knocking him out to get him to shut up. And when they fell into Zack’s bed, drunk off cheap wine and love and laughter, and Zack kissed him and shyly asked if he had a good birthday, Cloud slurred out that it was amazing and he wanted Zack at all his birthday s from now on.

Then  Nibelheim happened, and Hojo, and there were no more birthdays.

Until today- everyone singing off key, Vincent and  Tifa blowing a cheap party horn, candles glowing on a cake Barrett and Marlene made, Zack pressed against his side with an arm around his waist. And when it’s time to blow out the candles, Cloud could only wish that he’ll get more birthdays like this from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get my celebration prompts done and my brains decided this just needed to be a short piece. Probably come back to it later to expand on it but for right now I'm satisfied with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
